I love you too
by HRH Sakura Uzumaki
Summary: Sort of a spin off from the last chap of my story Feelings Sakura leaves for a mission shortly after marrying Naruto and ggets attacked on her way back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz. Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _

**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox

* * *

_**(Naruto's andSakura's aprtment) 

Sakura smiled at her husband as he slept beside him in his, now their bedroom, the honeymoon had been awesome. And she definitely

could get used to seeing him beside her so peaceful so warm, **To think I actually wanted that cold heartless Uchiha.** She frowned

at the thought of how they used to be, when she tried to get up the arm that still laid across herwaist tightened and pulled her closer like

a child and his teddy bear. She muffled a laugh and put her pillow stealthily in her place then went down to make breakfast for her

Husband, man she loved the sound of that. Naruto stretched as the light hit his face and smiled as he smelled food in the room his eyes

fluttered open and he saw his cherry blossom with a bowl of rice, a bowl of ramen, and two hot chocolates in an apron nothing more.

His smiled grew, "I don't know which is better the good looking meal or the great looking 'outfit.'" Sakura blushed, Looks at her

watch, "I gotta go I'll be late for my mission. I Love you Naruto. She got dressed and smiled weakly then kissed him I miss you already

_Tell Him Now! _**No it'l just worry beside's he'll find it eventually **_but he'd tell you if you were in his shoes, I'd be scared i admit _

_if he told me but he isn't me and I'm not him._

* * *

Read and review Plz 


	2. Letters

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz.Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _

**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox

* * *

_**(Months later) a Letter was left on his doorstep he heard the knock and regardless of what Tsunade had grievingly told him he thought

it was Her[Flashback Naruto walked into the Hokage's office, **Yea today's the day Sakura's coming back _Yes but then why is _**

**_she crying? _**Tsunade looked up at the now concerned Naruto, "Naruto I hate to tell you Sakura died healing a member of her team he

took a kunai for her and killed the enemy in fact they were on their way back Sakura was practically flying through the trees dragging

her charge according to himand her team, Sakura knew the guy wasn't a loner so she was ready when his partner grabbed her charge

and Sakura nearly had the woman beat but,,,The woman stabbed her in the back. I'm so sorry Naruto she's dead,, her team left her

bodywith a cousin of hers from the village she had just left. [End Flashback He stepped outside still thinking she'd be ther when he

heard a soft crunch and looked down, "What the,,Sakura's hand writting?" He ran to the KIA monument he pushed the letter to

Kakashi, "Please read it,,, I can't it's too,, too" Kakashi nodded and began; **"**My dearest Naruto,,I am writting this while my cousin

Kohanna is trying to heal me I wasn't dead when they left me here thankfully, but If I do die, I want you to know that I love you and

will wait for you by our spot and even if you leave this world as an old man I will know you by your handsome smile and your most

beautiful heart, and I want you to know that from my ashes shall our son rise. Yes, we have a child Minato Uzumaki named after your

father, I will ask Kohanna to take him to you as soon as he's weened. I love you so much, but I must go Kohana says I need to stop

moving my arm, Your Cherry Blossom.

* * *

R&R plz


	3. Memories

Disclaimer I don't own Naruto, Plz read and review no flames plz.Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21 _inner selves are in italic _

**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox memories bold italic undscore_**

**_

* * *

_**Naruto ran to their spot and leaned against the tree as he remembered Sakura his Cherry blossom,

* * *

(flashbacks) **_A pink haired girl was in the crowd the only one that wasn't glaring at him, so cute so sweet so angelic, The _**

**_girl is hanging out with that mean blonde Ino they look like their disagreeing, Wow Sakura is on team gotta stop acting _**

**_like such an WHAT did that emo Sasuke kid just kiss me! Sakura's following him around like a dum chicken gotta _**

**_impress her somehow, Yes Sakura's cheering me on against dog breath Kiba, I can't believe she was beat by Ino pig!, _**

**_Sakura looks cute in that weird bad guys outfit, Yeah I beat Neji and in front of her to to bad it wasn't that baka Sasuke, _**

**_Wait huh what happened Sasuke actually went after Gaara that idiot, So thats the kind shampoo Sakura uses, Sakura! _**

**_that's it come on you dumb frog. Sakura's so sad that baka left her to join Orochimaru (sigh) I'll bring him back for her _**

**_if not for any other reason than to see her smile again _**He glared at the thought of her and Sasuke then decided to think about

when he noticed a radical change in her towards him **_Why did she just kiss my headband it's not going to be that bad, Heh heh _**

**_I guess it was, Why is she blushing please tell me i'm dressed! her cheek is so soft I wonder why she's not making stop _**

**_touching her? I'm holding Sakura?, She just said Kakashi had a nice ass and walked out!_ _Ok, hey where are my most of _**

**_clothes, what's this? heh heh she doesn't know who she's messing with, does she? I mean hiding ORANGE clothes in a _**

_**forrest? Why is she smiling like that? She thinks Im cute, Wait shetoook my jacket?** **Why is she looking at **_

_**me that's the look she always gave Sauske, what was so special about him he wouldn't give her the time of day** **and yet **_

**_she fawned over him like I do for her,_ _She KISSED me!!!! Ino and Gaara ok, maybe they can level each other out, She _**

**_said YES!!!!!!!!!!!!! am I dreaming Sakura said yes!!!!_** He pruposely looked over his latest reunion with Sasuke and

moved on to the wedding **_Wow Sakura and the clones out did themselves on this place, SSSakura!!she's so so heart _**

**_stopping and she's mine all mine _**He rubbed his head gently on the tree that Sakura had named their spot as they carved each

others name into it's trunk and the date of their wedding later that afternoon. He smiled weakly as he thought about their night

together. **When was the last time I smiled? **As he pondered this his fox hearing picked up rustling in the forrest behind him,

"Sakura?" The rustling stopped for a moment then quickened toward him. The noisemaker's hair color was undetectable and its voice

when it spoke but one word sounded as raspy and as dry as a man's the word was, Naruto?" He nodded the person ten took these

snw white bundle and put it by his feet then turned and collasped out of exhaustion, there I have completed my mission I swore I'd do,

**Minato Is Home

* * *

R&R plz tell me if it should be Sakura or someone else that delivered the baby**


	4. Traps

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz. Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21warnining swearing in this

chapie _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox bold italic_**_

* * *

_Naruto called Tsunade and Kakashi over there to help take the person that had just delivered his Sakura's last gift, a son He was a

DAD! **_Yup he's a strong kid too I can sense it though not exactly our level of chakra but pretty close, and knowing you _**

**_and Sakura,,God this kid is gonna be dangerously powerful._**

**_

* * *

_**(hospital) Naruto was holding Minato close and was refusing to let him go even when Shizune said they had trained medics just for 

babies and Kakashi offered to get ramen, to him Minato with his blonde hair with light pink showing at the very tips was his last peice

of the sweet cherry blossom that held his heart to him this baby was the most precious thing in the world. Naruto just rocked it

whispering stories of Sakura to te sleeping baby onlookers who knew the sad tale of Sakura's failed mission and could hear him

debated in their minds who was comforted more by the stories.

* * *

(In the patients room) 

**This is good I'm alive and so is the baby I promised I'd get him here safe, heh Kohani worried over nothing albeit I'm not **

**doing anymore of those level missons for awhile **_As if he'd let you even do D-rank he'll be Hokage soon he can make sure _

_that you don't, _**Details details **(sighs) **Yeah your right aw well better get the shock over with,, **Sakura sighed again ten went in

the pateints shower area.Sakura looked outside her door **good they were asleep,well most of them all except the orderlies and **

**the desk girl such an ****idiot probably playing solitaire oh well never complain about the 'enemy's' faults. **Sakura left her

room seftly and poofedherself to her and Naruto's house, "Good he's asleep it would have been a pain in the neck to have done this

with an awakehyperactive knuckle-head. **_Yeah he might still be that but we love him regardless. _Yea or I wouldn't be here **

**I'd be in uchiha ****manor with that heartless bastard I thought at least cared if I lived or died _I bet he hasn't lost a _**

**_wink the stupid Baka. _**Sakura smiled then took a step towards their bedroom and was caught up in a snare trap,** Damn I got **

**caught in my own trap, _Hahaha you got to admit a trap set to keep Naruto from the ramen supply caught us, _****_'suposedly' _**

**_the smartest kunoichi of the "Rookie Nine" _Laugh it up go on he's going to come down here ready to kill with **

**the racket that my head made coliding with the fucking table then the damn floor. _Someone's in in a mood, whichjust _**

**_makes this scene funnier and funnier, why is there never any popcorn when needed? _Shut Up! we ran out of popcorn the **

**night before I left for the mission, besides you talking about food isnn't helping my head or my empty stomach. _(Falls _**

**_over laughing) you know,,I wish,, I had this on video,,Cuz Naruto's been,,,on the other,,,side of that door since _****_you,,_**

**_you,,said popcorn. _WHAT???!**


	5. Falls and kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Plz read and review no flames plz. Sakura Sauske and Naruto **-- **21warnining swearing in this

chapie _inner selves are in italic _**thoughts are in bold _nine tailed fox bold italic_**

**_

* * *

_**(Hallway) Naruto heard a crash and had immediately checked Minato then ran to the kitchen with two kunais in hand the 

muffled cursing stopped, his eyes flickered red, He opened the door to a seemingly empty room. Sakura had pulled herself up the

rope ad held on as her husband came in, **This is bad, **_no this is comedy! _Naruto looked around and in the cabinets he then shrugged

and went to check on Minato before he went back to bed. The door shut and Sakura sighed **Way too fucking close.** Her inner

just laughed_,That rope isn't very strong you know._ Sakura looked up whimpered and braced herself for the fall.

* * *

CRASH!! Naruto spun around and nearly destroyed the kitchen door Sakura looked up saw saphire eyes staring into her emerald

ones, "Hi, Naruto i-" Naruto hugged her, "Nnaruto,,Can't,,Breathe!" He loosened his grip, "Sakura god ive missed you!!!!" He kissed

her senseless, Sakura melted inhis arms, "Really i had no notion i mean you nearly crushed me right after i hit my head twice," She saw

the worry in his eyes and smiled weakly, "If i get another kiss i'll be fine." He complied with her request and held her close. She heard

his sniffle and realisd he was crying, "Naruto?" Shee moved so she could look at him, "What's wrong Sweetie?" He shook his head, "I

thought i lost you that letter, we're naming our next child after your cousin." She laughed, "I know, I'm here and i'm never going to

leave either of you without a fight." He chuckled, "Damn straight you won't, if you weren't a medic and needed jounin status for

clearance i'd ask granny to demote you for scaring all of us like that you do know your addition to the memorial is tomorrow?" "It is?

ironic no? I'll tell Tsunade after we continue those kisses, or would you rather me go back like a good girl to the hospital,-"He cut her

off wiuth another kiss and Sakura giggled as he picked her up and carried her to their room.

* * *

R&R Please!! 


End file.
